fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Shmow/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the animated TV series, Eli Shmow. Season One (2013) #Nachos (9/05/2013) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel go to a nacho restaurant. #Gorge Science (9/12/2013) - Eli helps a friend named Gorge with an experiment #The Crystal Arm (9/19/2013) - Eli goes on a quest for something legendary. #Pizza Bowl (9/26/2013) - Chrome and Bacon warn Eli about an evil bowl of pizza. #Rotten Corpse (10/03/2013) - Eli investigates the corpse of a '40s TV host. #Banana Pie (10/10/2013) - Bacon makes the best dang food ever. #Love with No Bounds (10/17/2013) - Eli just cannot stop loving Bacon. #The Organ Swamp (10/24/2013) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel visit a swamp full of organs. #Demon Brains (10/31/2013) - Eli and Chrome find a legendary demon brain pile and sell it for millions. #Squirrel of Death (11/04/2015) - a squirrel threatens Bacon and tries to burn down a house. #Pizzabutts Whatever David Getoutofmyface (11/05/2013) - Eli tells Bacon, Bagel and Chrome his full name, but they must keep it a secret. #Radio Inactive (11/06/2013) - Chrome tries to fix his radio so that he can listen to some news. #Bacon's Blind Date (11/07/2013) - Eli sets Bacon up with a blind date and things don't really go as expected. Season Two (2013-2014) #The Demon's Network (12/02/2013) - Bagel and Chrome tell Eli about a new channel that explores the realms of Hell. #The Best Chrome (12/03/2013) - Chrome enters a robot running contest and tries hard to win first place. #Mind Over Buddy (12/04/2013) - Gorge activates an app inside Eli's brain that makes him smarter. #The Closet (12/05/2013) - Eli and Bagel discover a mysterious closet of many secrets. #Tigers (12/06/2013) - On a snowy day, Eli feeds a couple of sick tigers some soup and other food. #Da Mishin (12/12/2013) - Bacon and Chrome go on a secret government mission. #Foochur (12/19/2013) - Eli finds a portal that can go into the future, but when he gets there, stuff happens. #Friend from 1899 (12/26/2014) - An old friend from over 100 years ago visits Eli's house. #Talking Cab (1/02/2014) - Eli and Bagel find a talking cabbage that can say everything. #Sleep is Evil (1/09/2014) - Eli tries to stay up all night so that he can watch some cool late night TV. #Pizzafest (1/16/2014) - Eli and Chrome go to a ginormous pizza festival in New City. #Viddy Games (1/23/2014) - Eli gets some of the greates videos of the 29th century. #Rememberance (1/30/2014) - Bacon feels sad when she learns her parents have recently passed away. Season Three (2014) #Treasure of New City (8/02/2014) - Eli, Bacon, Chrome and Bagel go on a quest for the ultimate gold bolder. #Stacy (8/09/2014) - Eli and Bagel meet a very excellent artist named Stacy. #Cool Pants (8/16/2014) - Bagel starts wearing pants that get him lots of girls, and by lots, I mean LOTS. #Pocket Friend (8/23/2014) - Eli finds a lonely chipmunk and decides to keep him in his pocket. #Secret Candy (8/30/2014) - Eli decides to share his secret stash of candy with Bagel and Chrome. #Camel of Chrome (9/07/2014) - Chrome finds out he has a tiny talking camel inside his body. #Letter For Me (9/14/2014) - Bacon tries to catch a love letter from her crush which flies all over town. #Cave of Love (9/21/2014) - Eli tries to reunite a couple of cave boys so that they can love. #What None Can See (9/28/2014) - Chrome give Eli his old goggles which can see everything. #The Subway (10/05/2014) - Eli gets into a subway fight with a female zombie, who is actually kind of hot. #Arcade (10/12/2014) - When Eli, Bacon and Chrome get bored, they decide to visit an arcade. #Back to the Swamp (10/19/2014) - Eli revisits the Organ Swamp to return a baby heart to it's mother. #Goodbye May Seem Forever (10/26/2014) - Bacon may not live any longer after saving a dog from a house fire. Season Four (2015) #Pancake Trail (3/07/2015) - Eli and Bagel follow a trail of colorful pancakes which leads to something new. #Metal Pizza (3/14/2015) - Eli, Bagel and Chrome go to a metal concert since metal is major radical. #Way Past Cool (3/21/2015) - A "cool" kid from the neighborhood causes Eli's house to snow. #Sleep by Fruit (3/28/2015) - Chrome eats a sleeping fruit that causes him to sleep for a whole week. #A Week of Sleep (4/04/2015) - A week after eating the sleeping fruit, Eli and Bagel tell him some stuf. #New Roomie (4/11/2015) - Eli's nearby friend, Jessica, comes over and may be staying for a bit. #Room's Mine (4/18/2015) - Eli gets sick of Jessica when she claims Eli's room and treats him like poop. #Past Your Bedtime (4/25/2015) - Eli dares Bagel to stay up for the whole night, which turns Bagel crazy. #Bonding Tiem (5/02/2015) - Eli, Chrome and Bagel get to know a new girl in the street named Bella. #Test (5/09/2015) - Chrome is given an assignment by a Paradox assistant, but it takes 13 years to finish. #Pookie's Awesome Appearence Thing (5/16/2015) - Eli and Jessica meet their new neighbor, Pookie. #She's Gonna Kill Me (5/23/2015) - Eli hides in a closet after accidentally punching Jessica in the face. #Golden Taffs (5/30/2015) - Eli and Chrome go shopping so that they can get some Golden Taffy. Season Five (2015) #Love at the Swamp (8/01/2015) - Eli falls into the organ swamp and falls in love with a tree girl named Triana. #You Forgot (8/08/2015) - Jessica is mad about Eli forgetting her birthday, even though he doesn't remember her telling him her birthday. #Mini-Statue (8/15/2015) - Eli feels proud after building a mini-statue of himself in his backyard, but doesn't know whether or not he should keep it. #Stabs (8/22/2015) - Eli goes on a stabbing spree in the realms of Hell, and boy is there lots of blood. #B Hat (8/29/2015) - Bagel gets sick of Jessica when she makes fun of Bagel's hat, even though she's just having some fun. #Steakout (9/05/2015) - Eli and Pookie go on a stakeout at a steak restaurant on a quest for a golden key. #Cat Up a Tree (9/12/2015) - Eli flies up a tall tree to retreive a box of golden memories. #Drawing (9/19/2015) - Pookie decides to make a drawing for Eli after Eli saves him from a shop robbery. #The Bathole (9/26/2015) - Eli, Chrome, Bagel and Pookie find the almighty lord of every bat in the universe in a bat hole in Eli's backyard. #Da Myovs (10/03/2015) - In this guest animated episode by TheChromePerson, Eli and Bagel let loose and fool around at a movie theater. #Tree Date (10/10/2015) - Eli meets up with Triana and asks her if she would like to hang out for the day. #Just Do It (10/17/2015) - Eli encourages Pookie to eat a food he does not like to eat, and what everyone else hates too....Octopus legs. #Spookie (10/24/2015) - When Eli goes sick and can't trick or treat with Bagel, Pookie promises to be the best trick-or-treat ever. Season Six (2016) #The Orchard (5/07/2016) - Eli and Pookie visit a blood-fruit Orchard to search for a cure to Bagel's sore throat. #Tsulite (5/14/2016) - Eli, Chrome, Bagel and Pookie meet a new friend who was born from a tsunami jewl. #Bella Again (5/21/2016) - Bella visits Eli and asks him to do a big solid for her...taming a squid in her house. #Me and my Tablet (5/28/2016) - Eli spends a typical day using his red tablet and does some cool stuff. #Hat (6/04/2016) - Eli meets a talking Hat who lives in his house and they both grow an instant friendship. #Cookin' Sum Food (6/11/2016) - Eli teaches Hat how to make some awesome meals when Hat's hungry.z #Blood Moon Alchemist (6/18/2016) - Jessica meets a radical alchemist who is on a hunt for blood. #Zombies Nuu (6/25/2016) - a gruesome plane crash causes a permanent zombie apocalypse, with Eli, Bagel, Chrome, Pookie and Hat as the only survivors. #Zombica (7/02/2016) - Eli and Hat try to get used to zombie-Jessica since she's their roomie now. #Da Kyur (7/09/2016) - Chrome finds a cure to the zombie apocalypse and everything is finally restored. #Oh Babies (7/16/2016) - When Eli accidentally bumps into Triana's backside, she instantly gets pregnant easily. #Hope (7/23/2016) - Chrome's distant lady friend Hope helps Chrome, Hat, Pookie and Bagel plan a surprise baby shower party, and the 5 keep it a secret from Eli and Triana. #Baby Birth (7/30/2016) - Tree twins Tarby and Cleo are finally born, and Eli and Triana are officially parents! Season Seven (2016) #Cleo Hates Food (9/03/2016) - When Eli decides to feed the babies, Tarby can't stop eating, but Cleo goes on a food strike. #Uncle Hat (9/10/2016) - When Eli and Triana take a walk through the city, Hat decides to babysit Tarby and Cleo. #Lack of Adventure (9/17/2016) - Chrome and Bagel start thinking that Eli has too much time on his hands and take him out on an adventure. #Jessica's Leaving (9/24/2016) - Jessica decides to leave Eli's house for good since Eli's already got a family now. #Pookie's Key (10/01/2016) - Pookie goes on a huge quest for a key so that he can open a golden box he found in his room. #Traveling Pookie (10/08/2016) - Pookie begins his quest by traveling all over New City, and later all over the world, for the key. #Found It (10/15/2016) - Pookie finally finds the key after 8 whole days of searching, but has to defeat an evil murderer girl to retrieve it. #The Secret Pie House (10/22/2016) - Eli falls asleep and ends up in a house of pie and investigates the house. #Tarby and Cleo's Halloween (10/30/2016) - Tarby and Cleo to trick or treating with a nearby bro who is about the same age as them. #Stacy Returns (11/06/2016) - Eli and Bagel meet up with an old friend from a while back and help her with some stuff. #Board Game (11/13/2016) - Hat buys a new (weegee) board game that may change everybody's lives forever. #Space Mall (11/20/2016) - Stacy goes to a mall in outer space to buy some brand new art equipment. #Hi-Jackers (11/27/2016) - Eli must save a local bus from a hardcore hi-jacking before it's too late. Future Seasons The show has been renewed through season 9 by Nickelodeon as of September 28th, 2015, with Seasons 8 & 9 premiering during the 2016-2017 TV season. Category:Episodes Category:EliNinja